


The World, As You Knew It, Crumbles.

by ashtahh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Gen, Heartbreak, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Manipulative Relationship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtahh/pseuds/ashtahh
Summary: The blind side to love





	The World, As You Knew It, Crumbles.

Falling in love; fresh, exhilarating, daunting, passionate, real, wonderful.  
The world has life and colour you never saw until you saw them, their smile the way it ignited something deep within. How endearing you find their little quirks. And just the thought of them makes you smile. You’re so in love you actually enjoy sappy songs on the radio. 

Well, that was before you discovered that what you were was just a 'thing' to be told what to say and do, only for display, another one of their many toys. 

Heartbroken; Unpredictable, unhappy, mournful, sad, scary, painful.  
It had been a normal evening, the same old. It was peaceful and quiet in your cosy apartment expect from the cars driving past and their 'ping ping' notification sound that agitated you relentlessly the past couple of months. 

You had discovered that your loved one was having an affair the typical way, through their phone. You never meant to pry it was coincidental, a list of unrecognisable names full of unfaithful texts. You were in shock and paced the living room. The thoughts that followed were "NO, NO, NO not me, not them, not our love. They wouldn't."  
The next thought was a recollection of a moment of suspicion - or was it clarity- a month ago you had found an odd receipt in their favourite jacket to a seedy hotel. You thought little of it.

How foolish. A fool for thinking you would be the exception, that they wouldn't hurt you; break your heart after your dreams. Stomp on your self-esteem and tricking you that you only needed them and none else or else.  
It hit you then the sickening feeling that your life was about to change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (: 
> 
> I have other works for you to check out.


End file.
